Game of Laughter
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: As Jeff was in the middle of killing another victim for his urge, the body had mysteriously disappeared. As slendy took notice of the strange event, he came to the conclusion that a new comer have arrived. Now it's up to Jeff, Slenderman, Hoodie, and Ben to find the man pulling the strings. (Main characters are Jeff) No, this is not a romance. Jane is not in here. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for reading one of my new story. I've meant to write this a while ago, but never had gotten the chance. Well, I hope you enjoy and leave a comment to tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
**

Slender pale fingers grazed upon the young girls side in admiration of his work. He have been wondering why he never killed childerens before? They may not scream and talk utter nonsense to him like teens or adults; but their expressions were what got him that blood rushing thrill. The innocence of being oblivious to the world was what had done it.

There lye on the cold metallic table under a dim flickering light was a little brunette ripped from down the middle revealing a messily cut stomach. Flaps of skin upon her chest were pulled to the side showing the muscle beneath it.

He was caught in a quick thought of how much he's going to enjoy this until he heard a soft mumble escape those soft quivering lips. He couldn't help but be displeased as to how hideous her face was compared to his beautiful one.

The fingers that once were grazing upon the soft skin of her side had slid off into his pocket and wrap themselves around the comforting handle of his only friend. His knife.

He chuckled lowly to himself as to how destroyed she was. "Speak ... up." He whispered hoarsely; but it was still enough for the young one to hear.

Pulling out his knife out of its resting place, he began to gently slide it across her chest. "If you don't, I'll (hehe), I'll slowly stab your heart. Not only will blood come out; but so will your mothers love!" He began to laugh like a maniac once he heard the little girl cry harder than earlier.

"W-Why me? I didn't d-do any-anything, Mister!" She heaved in desperation to get away from this unknown man. Anything to just go back home. "I-I'm just te-" Before she could finish, Jeff stared dead at her in the eyes. He's hair may have been in his face, but she could definitely see his eyes beneath the black strands of hair.

"Ten years old. Go to Kalieburden elementary. Your name is Amy Tabetha Washington. ... I know everything about you." His tongue roamed over his lips quickly before he brought his under hand up to caress her hair soothingly. " ... You forgot to smile." He lastly said as he clutched onto her hair with a strong grip and lifted her whole head up, along with the his knife hovering down to her stomach.

Her bright hazel eyes went wide as the back of her head went crashing back down on the metal table with a hard bang.

Her screams filled and echoed through out the room with a crazed mixture of laughter following behind it as Jeff continued to smash her head open. Just enough until he saw her eyes flutter about. A common signal to her clinging to life. As well as blood spurting out of her mouth from the impact.

Letting go of his grip, he walked off into the darkness of the room.

Struggling , hoping, and praying in her head, she couldn't help but hear the sound of something being dragged across the floor. She didn't care what it was; she just wanted it to be help.

As the dragging came closer, so did the outline of someone familiar. A person of which she struggled to cry for because of her choking on her own blood.

There coming closer to the table was her mothers dead body being held up by her crazed killer.

"Amy, honey, ... mommy lied to you (hehehe)!" Jeff imitated her mother's voice in a mockery tone. "I want you to know that this world hates you! ... Sense I lied; allow me to take back mommies love!" Jeff had then placed the knife in the corpse hand and risen it over to where the little girls heart was.

Seeing how the girls eyes were fluttering like crazy with tears sliding down the side; He laughed crazily as he spoke, "Go. To. Sleep!" And down came the shape blade, piercing through her heart. Twisting the blade deeper, causing her to spit out more blood onto his jacket..

Enjoying the feeling of her body react to the blade had made him satisfied once again.

The urge was still there. Without the urge; would he have still kill? "Heh; to miss out on a rush like this?" He whispered to himself aloud as he stared down at the young corpse. "... Never."

-Slam!- The door to his room slammed open as Smile came rushing towards Jeff along with Ben flying in the air as he held the leash.

"Smile! Calm the fuck dow-ow-ow-own!-" Ben tried to stop the dog. He knew good and well how it was like for others to disrupt jeff in the beginning, middle, or end to his urge. It scared the shit out of him. "Smile! No-!"

"Ben, what did I tell you about going in Jeff's room!" The stern voice of the infamous well-known man, Slenderman, stepped in the doorway to grab Ben and Smile with his tentacles. "I hope they didn't cause a rucas for you." He then brought Ben and Smile up to face him.

"I was chilling on the couch with Smile, then suddenly he started flipping his shit. He kept running in circles barking. I grabbed his leash and all of a sudden he began running as if someone was after him. It's not like I wanted to come in here while Jeff was killing that brat." Ben tried explaining until Slendy let his grip on the two go.

"You're saying that Smile went on a rampage?" He pointed towards the dog as it ran towards Jeff. "Besides; what little girl are you talking about?" The tall figure crossed its arms as it examined the room.

Jeff chuckled lightly as he turned towards the table only to see that the body was missing. No trace of blood. No skull fragments. ...No body? If he could, he'd be frowning quite deeply at this point.

"What happened to the little girl?" Ben questioned as he began to walk around the surprisingly large room. "Heh, I'm so serious Slendy; I saw that girl when Smile ran in here." The blonde had began to lean against the wall.

As the two began to think in confusion, Jeff just stared at the table in silence.

"I... killed her." The killer spoke in a low growl. _`How... . She lied on this table, dead. There's not even a trace of her blood except for my knife.' _ His mind clicked once he thought of his knife. Holding it up, the blood was still on it. "Someone is fucking with my work." He spoke as he held it out for the two to see.

Slendy had token the knife to check it.

Having his kill be missing was one thing, but being away from his knife made him feel jittery. The knife, in his opinion, was like a cigarette. When it's not in his grasp, he'll go through withdraw syndrome. ... Only difference between his knife and a cigarette was that his knife didn't kill him; just others.

"Just as I thought. ... A new comer is around." Slendy had finally said as he gave back the killers knife. " Someone played an illusion on you Jeff-" "Meaning?" The killer interrupted.

"Meaning that you never really killed anyone. ... This person played with you, and could be a threat to us all." Everyone stayed silent for a while until Ben pulled a card out from his pocket.

"Well, whoever this person is, he left this Ace card on Smile's leash." They all looked at the card in his hand saw the demonic scriptures on it. Before any of them could look at it longer, Slendy took the card and started to walk out the room.

"I'll call for a meeting once I'm done translating these markings." He lastly said. Ben had followed behind him, leaving Smile with Jeff; considering that Smile was Jeff's dog anyway.

As the killer stood there in confusion and anger, Smile came up to Jeffs leg and laid his head on his feet. He always knew when his master was displeased in some way; and this was something quite displeasing. His urges were going more than crazy. It made him go ballistic in the head. ...He had to kill something real. Something to please him.


	2. Assignment

**Hm. I wish there was a group in mythology/misc for Creepypasta. It'd make things so much easier for , I do creepypasta fanart. (Mostly of Jeff), but if interested, my DA username is "Markscyther" Any who, enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

_The killer sat in silence as he awaited for any response from Slenderman. He couldn't help but ponder at the thought of it all being an illusion. Even though he and Slenderman fought, Jeff had to admit that no one else could pull off such trick like that unless it was him. `Slenderman couldn't even trick me like that. ... Neither could that bitch, Jane.' Those pale, slender fingers ran through his hair quickly as he continued to think. `That tall bastard is right. If this guy could mind-fuck me like that, then he's a threat to us all-' He stopped thinking once he saw Smile sit up and stare at the door._

_There standing at the door-way stood both Hoodie and Masky. "Jeff, Slenderman and Zalgo are holding up a meeting in the under-chamber. We are to report there as soon as possible." Hoodie stepped aside so Jeff could come with them. To their surprise the killer immediately rose from his seat and walked out of his room while Smile followed behind. "I find it quite surprising that master is working with the likes of Zalgo." He spoke as the four walked down the halls._

_"You thought that was surprising; you can really tell this is a serious matter for calling selected people to this meeting. ... Even so much as that brat, Ben." Everyone turned to see Eyesless-Jack walk up next to Hoodie. "Though I must say that it's better him than that useless SPC-173 guy." He cooed as they call came up to the chained up door that lead to the underground-chamber._

_As the now, five, opened up the door; they began to question as to why the killer was so silent lately. Ever since he killed Jane, he have been quiet. _

_Knowing of this information, Masky took the opportunity to say, "You miss Jane, huh-" "Masky!" Hoodie snapped at him as they all began to walk down the steps. The killer only stared at him for few minutes. "Jeff, I'm sorry. I don't know what possessed him to ask such thing." His voice echoed out through the tunnel as they continued to walk further and further down._

_Feeling jittery from not having a proper kill, he couldn't help but remember that time with Jane. " ...Jane." His voice came out hoarsely before he continued. "She was an ugly bitch before and after I killed her. I tried making her beautiful, but it didn't work. ... So I gave her a mask, a wig, and a dress as a gift to help give her closure for not being as beautiful as myself." Pulling out his beloved knife, he trailed his pale finger along the sharp side of the blade. " (hehe..hehehe s.f.x.) I killed her parents, I raped her fucking good, impregnated her, ... then killed her and the child. The only thing I missed was shoving my blade in her till she died." He burst into laughter right when he was done. _

_All had stayed silent once the killers laugh died down. That and them finally making it into the chambers._

_The room would have been pitch black if it weren't for the candles being lit around the largely round-table. Both Slenderman and Zalgo stood next to one another as everyone else sat near the rickety circled wood._

_"Well, Well, Well. So our little killer got tricked by the Demon of laughter. ... Quite amusing isn't it?" Zalgo's voice echoed throughout the room as he spoke to Jeff. Hearing this had reminded the killer of his false victim; and Zalgo, of course, could easily detect it. "Ah, the feeling you hadn't felt since you were ... sane. `What is it?' you wonder. It should be easy to remember, Jeff. You felt it when your mother pestered you; when your brother claimed the damage you did to those brats-" "Zalgo, that is enough!" Slenderman immediately cut the Dark Lord off as they all saw Jeff clutch onto his head from the memory._

_Easing his nerve, the killer relaxed in his chair. _

_"Anyway; we've discovered who we're dealing with." The tall figure held up the card from earlier. "Having Zalgo translate these demonic markings, we came to the conclusion that this is the Demon of Laughter we're dealing with. Why did we call a selection of you guys for this task we're about to assign? Simply because some of you will be on the hunt to gather information as the others will be the ones to help attack." He paused for second so everyone could process the situation. "Hoodie, you are assigned to gather information while Masky stands guard with you. Gathering information isn't easy. This demon knows almost every move we make." The two nodded their heads._

_"As we distantly analyzed Jeff; it makes things easier discovering he is now immortal. Jeff, you are to team up with Eyesless Jack. Both of you are to be attackers as Ben here will gather information." Soon as Zalgo said that, a portal opened up in the middle of the table._

_Everyone knew where the portal led to, and they immediately stood from their seats._

_Compared to everyone; Jeff was the one who anticipated to go. The urge was there taunting him inside his head. He knew he was going to have major blood lust once he gets his hands on a satisfying kill._

_"Now... Get going!" Zalgo's voice boomed so loud that it drove everyone to jump into the portal in an instant. _


End file.
